Feelings
by lizzie-fan
Summary: What happens after Lizzie and Gordo bottle their feelings up for years? They both need to let them out. Please read and Reveiw! Ant lizzie Gordo fans, you will NOT be disappointed. Rating just in case. One-shot.


It was a rainy day as a fifteen year old blonde sat up in the window in her room. A single tear ran down her cheek. As she wiped it away the door across the street opened. Out comes a familiar curly headed boy, the same age as her. He went down the front walk and turned left, heading to the park by the looks of it.  
  
Lizzie McGuire was that blonde in the window. She was watching her best friend and long time crush David Gordon, better known as Gordo, go to the park. The past few days have been hard on Lizzie, she thinks she loves Gordo, but he doesn't seem to feel the same. He has just recently gotten a job for after school, but after that he has homework, and the past two weekends Lizzie has been away. Lizzie misses Gordo, everyone can see that.  
  
She decided she wanted to see him today. She grabbed her coat and headed to the park. She knew she had to tell him how she felt; she didn't care if he felt the same. He isn't around that much anymore so even if the feelings weren't returned it wouldn't be that awkward because he wasn't around.  
  
Gordo needed to do something. He hasn't seen Lizzie outside of school all that much lately. He picked up his phone, the phone he has spent hours talking to her on. As he is about to dial the number he grew up knowing something told him not to. He knew what he felt; at least he thinks he does. He needs to get things in his head sorted out before he talks to Lizzie so he put his phone down, got stood up from his bed and grabbed a jacket. He went down stairs and opened the door turning the lock so when he closes the door it locks. He reached in his pocket and felt his key so he closed the door and headed to the park.  
  
'Why can't I just tell her?' He thought to himself on the way to the park. 'Why did I even take a stupid job that doesn't let me see Lizzie? I don't need money that bad. Am I subconsciously trying to avoid her till I know what's going on in my head? Know it would be too painful seeing her every day not letting her know my feelings. Know she couldn't ever feel the same.' Now he was at the park and spotted the bench he and Lizzie would come to and sit and talk with their other best friend Miranda. As he sat down the rain lightened up a little.  
  
Lizzie left for the park. As she walked out the front door she saw that the rain wasn't as heavy as when she was up in her room. As she got closer to the park she couldn't help but think, 'How am I supposed to tell him how I feel? I mean, this boy knows everything about me, but nothing like this has ever happened. I have never truly been in love. Honestly I've only liked Gordo. Danny and Ethan were just so everyone didn't find out I liked Gordo. I never liked them.' Now Lizzie was at the park and saw the curly mop of hair she has been wanting to run her fingers through for so long now. She was now behind the bench and knew Gordo didn't know she was there. His head was in his hands, he looked to be deep in thought. Lizzie walked up to him and lifted his head up. Before he even got the chance to see who it was she kissed him. A short, but sweet, kiss. When Lizzie pulled away Gordo looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but she put her finger over his lips to tell him not to speak. When she moved her finger from his mouth she leaned in and kissed him again, this time he kissed back.  
  
Gordo was sitting there thinking about what to do with telling Lizzie his feelings when someone's warm hand touched his face causing him to look up. He could tell it was a girl by the size of their hands. Before he could tell who it is she kissed him. When she pulled back he found Lizzie's eyes looking back into his. He was surprised to say the least. He was about to say something when Lizzie put her finger on his lips. Then she moved it and kissed him again, this time he kissed her back. The fireworks going off in his head were uncontrollable. This was his dream come true.  
  
When she pulled away the smile on her face was spreading. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide it. She was way too happy. This felt so surreal that it felt like a dream and any minute the alarm clock would go off, but it wasn't going to because this was no dream. The setting was great, the rain was lightly falling, and they were in the park. Romantic was the only word Lizzie could think of. Nothing could make this moment better but then Gordo took hold of her hand. Her hand in his was the perfect fit. Nothing could make this moment better.  
  
After they pulled away Gordo saw the smile on Lizzie's face and felt one forming on his face to match. Then he took her hand in his. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't want to because no words have been spoken yet. He just whispered to get her attention.  
  
"Lizzie." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" She whispered back.  
  
"I love you." That was all Gordo needed to say, or whisper. Nothing else was necessary.  
  
Lizzie was speechless; she loves Gordo but never thought he would say it, at least not this soon. They are only fifteen. She knew what to do. She leaned in and kissed Gordo. It was a simple kiss, then she replied.  
  
"I love you, too." Then they leaned in and kissed. With this kiss all of their feelings that have been bottled up for years.  
  
When they broke apart Gordo held Lizzie in his arms. They just sat there for a while, not talking or anything.  
  
A/N: I had this Idea and had to write it! I hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think, this was ment to be a one-shot but I can continue if you like it.  
  
Just do you know I don't own Lizzie, I wish I did. 


End file.
